The Lengendary Titans
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: In the a world where Titans dominate the earth and humanity has been force to cowered behind walls. Lives one full blood saiyan and five half bloods they are humanities last hope along side their fellow 104th trainee comrades
1. Chapter 1

{this is just an for fun fanfic i will do im not even done watching Attack on Titan But its Coming to Toonami May 3rd Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! used the Dbz charcters and they have little advantage over humans because the gene is basically lost they are only slightly faster and stronger and the only one who can fly is Vegeta and Gohan. The super saiyan gene is intirelu lost due to the lack of ki on earth because the little population ,but Vegeta and Gohan know a techneqiue that the fallen warrior Goku used to make the transfor mation to keep the titans away a humanity bulid the walls but all the energy he used paid a price .. his life many many years ago since then Gohan nor Vegeta has used the ledgendary transformation and settled down

14 years after Trunks Birth

"Goten wait !" Trunks yelled as his best friend ran to see what caused the destruction i followed my brother two birds flew over the sky my eyes followed them to see a red fleshy steaming hand my heart droped a Red musclar face rosed above the 50 meter wall "Its its one of them " Trunks said. No one is moving Boom wind blows everywhere a huge chunk of wall lands to the left of me crushing people "It it put a hole in in the wall" i could hear the fear in Gotens Voice the steamy fleshy titan dissapears i cant hear nothing im thinking everything at once and thinking nothing at all i cant breathe "They're inside !" i hear a God awful screams so many screams "My House is over there " my brother says full of fear wide eyes "Mommmmmm" he screamed while running toward the gapping hole of our protection i run after "Guys we have to go " Goten whispers he doesnt follow i dont blame him im running after Trunks people are running past us its completle caous i try not to look up for my mothers sake we turn to see our house completley colapse we see a head full of blue laying down her body trapped in wood "Mother " Trunks yelled as we ran and he fell to his knees "Bra ! hurry grab the pillar " my brother yells in a shaky desperate voice i try with my twelve year old body to help it was just to heavy "Trunks Bra " my mother whispers coming back to Me and Trunks stop as we feel the ground shake with a big stomp Titans come in slowly one by one. One of them with long brown hair smile evily at us and starts making his way to us my mother blue eyes sqwint with fear "Theyre in arent they " a piece of wood were blocking her sight " Come on Bra Hurry " we move faster and more desperately "Trunks take Bra get her out of here " "Bra one two three "" Trunks my legs are completely crushed " " two Three" " Will you listen to you mother for once ! " Bulma yells at Trunks i start crying and give up on helping Trunks "Mom what are you talking about ! Bra forget " he continues to try to move tge pillar while my mother yells at us to go i look up to see huge ankles close very close i hear a light tap behind me and my mother eyes filled with tears "Vegeta " she whispers my father who im very much a stranger to starts to help Trunks then looks up to the Titan who is too close not evena saiyan can stop a Titan when it has its eyes on its prey he grabs Trunks and throws him over his shoulder " what !" Trunks yell my Father roughly grabs me to around my waist and begains to run away " Thank you Vegeta " " whats the hell are you doing my mom is back there " Trunks reached out his arms to his mother Bulma hears and feel the wood lighten from her body "Wait " she whispers "Dont Go " Trunks watches as the emotional less Giant rip through the wood "Stopppppl" he yells and tears i watch to as my mother struggles in the grasp of that monster her legs werent broken at all i see the Monster kill my mother and opens its gigantic mouth i can see the Salvia drooling out the sides of its mouth my father turns my head but Trunks watches as the Titan Crews my mother in its mouth her blood fly all over the city

flash back

"Mom Trunks want to Join the army corps " my mother gasp and yells my name " Trunks ! im pissed my little sister ratted me out "Traitor " i yell her " Do you know how many people have died out there " "Yeah i know !" " Then " my mother started " Iwould rather die fighting back then live as livestock " I ran out the house to hear my mother yell after me and my little sister little footsteps after me my mom could never catch me

back to reality

i was so in schock all i could do is watch the Titan smile and rejoyce in eatting my mother i vow before i die i will kill all Titans ...


	2. Chapter 2

We landed on the wall looking down on the boats i heard rumours that Captain Vegeta or Father could fly but never saw it. Im in shock my mother is dead i look at my sister her blue hair flowing in her face she looks just like her i can,t bare to look

i hear a light flop next to us to see Captain Gohan with two children in his hands my heart jumped with excited for a moment then happiness

i saw mu best friend Goten he was alive i smiled then saw a small girl on Gohans side with long thin black hair

"Goten!"i yelled happy to see hes alive

"Trunks ! Bra ! your made it ?!" hes eyes water

"Vegeta ! we have to get the kids on the boat then go save the others"

"Right " my father soared through the sky downward next to Gohan they placed us in the ship

my father said nothing as he waited for Gohan to finish talking to Goten and the black haired girl

"I want you to stay close to Pan and if any more Titans come i want you to protect her by Any means nessacry Goten Promies me "

"I promies" Gohan looks at the girl and ruffle her hair then he looks to Father his face turn fully serious he nodded Green cape flowing behind his broad shoulders then

we hear huge foot steps boom boom boom it get fasters as we hear the cannons go off

Crash a huge strong Titan broke through the walls i could see the fear in my fathers face for the first time ever

"Go Vegeta ! we cant fight we have to help save as many people as possible !"

My father rose his hand and we were now sailing fast down the river as people still on land cried to not leave them then i watched as my only parent flew into the city over run by titans

the crys on the boat ride was unbarable

"i can't believe they got over the wall " Goten freaked

"Goten " i say as i look at the younger girls

"The next wall can be next "he says looking into space

"Goten " i say ince again

he grabs his hair "What do we do ?"

"We fight " i trun my head as i look to the crowd

a boy short my age with brown hair and green eyes stood next to a black haired girl and blonde boy

"Are you joining the Survey Corps " i asked the boy

he nods "Im Eren this is Mikasa and Armin "

i hesitated as i thought about introducing myself i always get the same reaction ,but this time there was no ise in hiding it or being ashamed my father had powers that flowed in my veins and i will learn them and kill all Titans

"Im TRUNKS ! VEGETA " i yell i could hear the gasp of the crowd as Eren step backwards taking back

"And this is Bra VEGETA GOTEN GOHAN AND PAN GOHAN " the gaps grew louder as people atared at us

i look at my sister as she helds her head up then to Goten who has the same Pride with the mention of his father the black haired girl Pan only stared at Eren"

"Trunks " Eren whispered

" is your mother ?"i could feel the pain welled up in my core

"Was " my little sister says with such hate

Eren is shocked to hear that "My father Knew her "

there was an awkard pause

"Trunks Your father is the one who saved me and brought me here" Armin said

"i never flew before "Armin says

"I may not be Captain Vegeta or Gohan ,but i'll fly soon with my 3D gear and no Titan will be able to hide from me "Eren said and it boosted something with in

"Your joining the survey Corp?" i asked intrested

"Of course "he said with a nod

"You two too?"

The girl nod "I will go where ever Eren goes " she said with such beleif

i look to the blonde haired boy Armin he looked nervous

"they are my family now i wont be away from them" he said with a shaky voice

"You guys are really close ?" Goten ask and stated

"We'll when your familys is nurder and eaten ny Titans your friends if there are any left are all you got " Eren said as they turn to walk away

"See ya Trunks on the other side " Armin said as they left

i look at Goten "im going to join when im 18 ,You dont have to ,but that Eren inspired me to not answermy mothers wish and join "

"Of course I'll join with you " i smiled at him

"Im joing " Pan said quietly

"like dad would let you " Goten said

"I don't need his primission "

i watched as Pan waljed away then turned to my little sister who looked frighten i wanted to comfort her ,but she just seem to be battling within herself and i could barely look at her when i did i saw my mother

i walked away to as i left her there by herself


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or Attack on titan"

This chapter is basically all from the show

# Several hours after Zhiganshina's fall on Wall Maria's south side the news had spread the entire human territory that the Titans were invading Trost district. Five hundred people had escape by ship from central goverment decided to fall back within wall rose. During that time period the Titans consumed ten thousand people#

The loud bells rung signaling it was time for lunch waking me from my dream it was of the Eren boy with my mom and drinking something. I were poundering what did the dream mean when I was interrupted by a concerned voice

"Trunks are you okay ?" My sister asked I sat up against the stone wall and looked at Goten and Pan sitting next to me

"I feel like I saw mother"

"That can't be it was only a dream " Pan said

"Was it !"

"Let's go get the food"

"Where are we anyway ?" Goten asked

"this use to be a food storage "

"Now all the refugees stay here " Bra said

Trunks look around the lines were crazy long people were fighting and cutting lines everyone looked so hungry

"It isn't certain yet we will survive "Bra said

"Trunks ! " we looked into the crowd and saw the same three kids from the boat

They ran to us

"My grandpa got all these bread from an old friend here "

We all grab one excited

"Thanks Armin "

"thank you "

"Thanks "

The blonde blushed "we're friends guys "

We all smile and laughed untill

"Why is he staring at us like that ?" Eren asked

We looked up

"I don't think there's enough food" Mikasa said

" the further you live the less they care" Goten stated

"If the Titans broke through they should've ate more less mouths to fed " a solider said

Suddenly Eren walked forward and kid the solider

"What are you doing stupid kid " punch he knocked Eren on the ground

Eren sprung around and in a deadly voice said "you have no idea.. You've never even seen it ! You never seen the way they eat people "

The solider walked closer "shut up !" Yelled as his hand swung again

And I'm mid air I stopped him and push him back

"hey kid what are you doing "

I through his hand away as I felt an hand on my arm pulling me back

I turn around to see my little sister

"Stop Trunks " I throw her hand off me and walked away

Later that day

All seven of us sat and stood on the side walk to the storage room

" I'm going back to wall Maria and I'm going to kill all the Titans " I said

"Yeah ! Me to" Eren said

"Trunks are you serious ?" His small sister asked

"IAM SERIOUS!" He yelled at her

"I'm not going to sit inside these walls and act tough"

"Oh look at you all bad ass but you couldn't even save your mother from a house "

Slap Trunks slap his little sister

There was a pause before Trunks yelled

"what are you even doing here you scared little girl go find your father and let him protect you "

Bra look up at her brother hurt were clearly In her eyes

Punch Trunks complete left side of his face flew to the right there stood Pan with her hand extended out

Bra got up and ran from the group into the crowds of refugees

"Dont be stupid she's all you got in this world suppose a Titan ate her too "

Pan said as she walked away

"Pan" Goten yelled

But she kept walking

"anyone else want to leave " Trunks said

That day Eren Trunks Armin Goten and Mikasa spent the day talking well mostly the boys Mikasa stayed in the back with her eyes on Eren

#several days later refugees were sent in droves to till the wasteland to bring in more food, but even still there wasn't in the following year the central government used many refugees in an operation to recover wall Maria. Armins grandfather being one of them. Two hundred fifty thousand in all approximately twenty percent of the population , but there were only just over a hundred survivors. Their sacrifice alleviated the food shortage for the rest of us some what.#

We stood in a dark ally me and Goten in the shade as Eren Mikasa stood by Armin as he cried holding his grandfathers hat.

"It's all because of the Titans" Eren said

"If we destroy them we can retake our home Armin"

"I'm enlisting next year "

I watched as Mikasa closed her eyes as Eren says this

"I'll gain the power to fight the Titans "

"me too" I look over at Goten as he step forward

" I will Also " Mikasa said

I steped forward and nodded my head

"I will to " Armin whispered

"Mikasa !" Eren yelled "I thought you wanted to to survive "

"And you will as long as I'm there Eren"

"all right then the five of us " I said

...

Five months later

Bra wore a coat that covered her ood color hair as she waited in line behind a tall blonde boy it's been hours and finally she were next..

As soon as it were her turn

"sorry we're all out " they yelled

"what !" bra screamed in a womanly voice

The crowed went crazy as Bra ran to the side of the shack

Crouching in pain holding her stomach

She heard foot steps

"here " she heard as she saw a piece of bread in her face and she saw the arm to belong to the tall blonde boy she took the bread and scarfed it down in on bite

He sat down beside her

And chuckled

"You've must of been starving "

She blushed "I've always had a larger appetite then the other girls but as I get older it gets bigger I'm still hungry"

"sorry that's all I've got "

"It's okay "

"I'm Thomas Wagner "

"Bra Vegeta "

His eyes widen "then your father is is "

"Yes " I said annoyed

"Sorry "

He suddenly got up "I have to go "

"Goodbye Thomas Wagner "

"goodbye Bra Vegeta .. Oh and you know if you join the military you'll get free meals "he said as he jogged away

...

"We now begin the enlistment ceremony for the 104th trainee Corps!" The commander yelled

"I am Keith Shadis and I had the misfortune to be assigned to train you bastards."

"And I'm not her to welcome you at all!"

"Right now you're mere cattle Titan food !"

"No less than cattle "

" and in three years we'll take you worthless pieces of crap and teach you "

"give you the means to fight the Titans and in three year when you stand before a Titan will you still be food ? Or will you be a noble wall shielding the king ? , or maybe a brave solider slaying the Titans you will decide"

The comander had death eyes sunken in his old wrinkles tan face as his wrinkles expanded with ever insult and scream

"Yes that will be me I'll kill every last Titan in existence" Trunks thought to his self

As he stood in a row of many many soldiers


	4. Chapter 4

#the appearance of Trunks and Goten are how they look now. Pan looks like videl and Bra looks like Bulma " everyone has grown "#

"you there " the commander yelled

"Yes sir "

"Who are you ?"

"Armin Arlet from from Zhiganshina !"

"Yeah that's a dumb name your parents named you that!"

"No my grandfather"

"What are you doing here Arlert ?"

"Trying to aid humanity's victory !"

"Oh that's cute cup cake then you will feed the titans Row 3!"

The commander walks on

"who the hell are you ?"

"Thomas Wagner from Trost "

"I can't hear you Thomas Wagner from Trost !"

"in the cattle shed "

Keith moves on

"You what are you doing here "

"Sacrificing myself for humanity "

"Row 4 "

As the commander went through the crowds scaring the crap out of the trainees there were some solemn faced completely unfazed by his on slaughter. He would walk right by the ones who showed no fear I'm their features

"Who are you ?"

"Jean kirschstein from Trost!"

" what are you doing here ?"

"Joining the military police for a life deep within the walls"

"Oh so you want to take it easy aye?"

"Yes"

Bam the commander head butted him head on as he fall

"Stand you sorry ass up "

" oh we'll who are you and planet did you come from"

"Bra Vegeta from Zhiganshina sir!"

"Oh I see Captains Vegeta daughter we'll just because your fathers our second best solider doesn't mean I'll cut you any slack "

"I don't want your slack sir !"

"Mouthy aren't we , tell me Under Bra why are you here why aren't you somewhere having baby's and cooking "

"Sir because I have powers sir that can one day save these brave soldiers or even a civilians life sir !"

The commander stared at her then moved on

"who the fuck are you!"

"Marco Bolt jinae city wall rose south district I want to join the Mp to offer my body and service to the king "

"Really I'm glad to hear that good the king doesn't want your body "

The commander walked forward

"Next who are you "

"Connie springer from Ragako Villagr wall rose south district"

"Your doing it wrong Connie Springer the salute is with your right hand you piece of cr..."

"Crunch " "crunch "

"Oh can I have some "

"What no "

"Pleaseee "

"Okay fine here"

The commander left Connie alone and went to find that annoying noise

"What are you doing ?"

He came across a girl with brown red hair and eyes

"Yeah I'm just eating a potato"

"Who are you "

"Sasha Blause from Dauper village wall rose south district "

" and you decided now was the right time to eat a potato ?"

She smile big

"we'll yeah here" she broke it in half

"Have some it's really good"

"And who are you ?"

"Son Goten from Zhiganshina "

"The son of a high ranking officer should know better

...

" Okay guys the potato girl and her boy friend is still running " Mina said

" Jeez five hours " Armin look on as she ran

"She seemed more upset about not having dinner " Eren said

"Goten looks likes he's having fun out there "Trunks stated

"Poor girl "

" Marco your so caring" Connie said

Marco blushed

"Look Trunks the drop outs " Eren told him

trunks shook his head

"Pathetic "

The bell rung

"Chow time " Mina laughed as the group headed in

Goten ran infront of Sasha as he hears a flop

"I can't go any longer "

He could her the girl drop

"Come on Potato girl "he said as he jog back to her

"I can't "

" what if a Titan was coming "

" we'll one isn't coming "

"I don't know Sasha I pretty hungry and we are not eating dinner "

Her head shot up from the dirt

As Goten looked at her and licked his lips

She got on her toes

"you know Sasha sounds like sausage "

Goten took a bite at her she jumped

"Hey!"

Bite she jerked out of the way

"Hey that was close "

"Ouch "this time he actually bite her and she ran while Goten laughed

...

Mina Connie Eren Trunks Armin Thomas all sat at the same table eating

"Trunks Eren we never heard where you where from"

Trunks swallows his food

"We're from Zhiganshina Armin too we meet on the boat "

Everyone stopped eating

"I see ... That's that's "Marco studder

"you where there that day ?" Connie asked amazed

"you saw the Colossal Titan ?"

Trunks Armin and Eren all looked at each other

"Yeah"

Next thing you know there's a crowd of people asking question

"how big was it "

"Did it walk over the wall "

"What did it look like "

Me Eren and Armin would all take turns answering untill

"what's a regular titan like "

And Eren up chucked all his dinner

Everyone back away slightly

"Hey guys lets leave him alone "Marco said

"no no I'm fine they aren't that scary.. That's why im joining the SC"

"you know you should shut up Jaegar with all that badass talk about joining the SC you wouldn't last a second outside the walls"

"coming from the guy who wants to join the MP " trunks said

Jean stood up so did Eren as they walked closer

"trunks is it you have a very different hue of hair funny I saw a girl with a strange hair color too pretty little thing you wouldn't happen to be related "

Trunks grew furious he had yet to see his sister but she was here

"hey !" Marco yelled as he step between the boys

"Let's calm down and eat "

Creak and in came foot steps

"Thomas Wagner" the blue hair girl ran to the blonde boy

"Bra Vegeta that was you who got chewed out by the Commander ?"

He laughed

"I see you followed my advice no more hungry days ? Right " she giggled and her eyes soft as she looked at him

"thank you for the bread "

They stared at each other for a moment untill

"Bra Trunks have you seen Goten?" We hear a horse voice say

"Pan your here ?" bra said softly

"He is still running with patoto girl" Armin said

Pan nodded then headed out Bra walked after her

"Pan wait" Bra said as they walked out the screen door

"What is it Bra ?"

"We'll I just wanted to maybe you know be friends I really haven't met anyone but Thomas and I"

"Bra I know our dads are tight ,but the more people you meet the more people you cared for and when we are out there not all the ones you care for will make it .. You should know you lost your mother" Pan said then kept walking

Bra looked after her

"harsh " bra turned and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes carrying a hand full of bread

Bra rolled her eyes and ran to her bunk

The girl with the bread walk around the base and waited in on spot when she saw a boy carrying a person on his back he walked up to her and stared in her eyes and collapsed in her lap all three of them fell

The back of his head were in her lap as he saw her and stars

She grab the bread and put it to his mouth and like a savage devoured it

"Hey whoa save some for her" Krista yelled he grab a bread and shoved it in Sasha's mouth and she to sprung up eating like an animal Goten collapsed again

After eating "You are so beautiful " he said before passing out

Krista ran to the dine in room "Hey you with the purple hair your friend and Potato girl passed out I moved her but he is to heavy"

trunks got up and shocked his head at his friend as he saw him there sleeping he picked him up and took him to their bunk they shared with Eren and Armin

...

" I know you two are strong" Pan said as Annie and Mikasa turned there head

" and yet your on your own but I know you two are trying to protect something "

Both girls look after Pan and felt a little uneasily

...

I sat in my 3D maneuver gear swinging side to side balancing myself. Everyone were doing quite well Armin ,Goten , Pan , Mikasa and even Bra the only person to struggle were Eren I felt bad everyone were calling him an hypocrite and laughing at him. The commander have him a hard time as well. Mikasa and Armin stayed with him on the field to help him while me and Goten went to go shower and rest,

We laid in our cots in clean clothes.

"If Eren can't master it he's done for"

"yeah I know I don't understand why he is the only one failing at this "

Goten looked up at the ceiling

"hey Trunks where do you think our fathers are ?"

Trunks took a deep breath "I don't know but they just left us to fend for ourselfs "

"Well I hope their okay"

Trunks turned his head to look at his friend

"you know my mom was in the military too" Goten said

"Goten " I said in a soft voice

Then the lunch bell rung

"Huh? Oh hey let's eat"

Goten said then got up and walk toward the door

I got up and followed

The rubble under our shoe soles crunch with each step as we chatted to the dining hall

...

Me and Goten were eating by everyone else when the three from the boat stormed in arguing

"gosh Eren we been at it all day if you can't get it now what makes you so sure you'll get it when your facing a Titan" Mikasa yelled to her adopted brother

The whole room got quiet They were all still in their uniform Eren look frustrated. And Armin just stood there unsure of himself

"guys don't fight Armin said"

"Mikasa I'm not your damn child don't treat me like it I will learn how to use the gear "

"gosh Eren we should just go back to the frontier "

" we there's no we"

Mikasa head jerk back when he said that and it were silence for a while

Untill a girl with a long black pony tail in her trainee uniform step forward

"I can teach you how to use it " Pan said

Eren look at Pan as his eyes grew bigger "yeah let's go "

"yeah ?" She asked then he grab her hand and ran out the door

"Mikasa Armin?" Goten yelled then waved his hand

Armin came but Mikasa huffed and ran out the door

"Is she going to be okay ?" Goten asked as Armin sat with his food

"Yeah she always is " Armin said

"what happen ?" Trunks asked

"Mikasa spent the whole time trying to convince him to leave and the more Eren couldn't master the 3D gear the more angry he got"

"oh I see "

...

"again Eren"

Eren picked his head from the dirt once more

"That time you stayed up longer but we need you to stay up period "

"I know it's just I'm a little frustrated from earlier everyone is judging me and Mikasa has no faith in me"

Pans eyes soften as she step closer to Eren and placed her hands on his cheeks moving them closer to his ears grabbing them with her thumbs and index fingers massaging them

"what What are you doing " he asked not sure what to say or do

"My mother use to do this to me when I'll be tired or laying next to her it always calms me down "

Eren eyes had gotten droopy it had been a long day and when she stop he wanted to tell her to keep going untill he heard something clinging

"your belt is malfunction put mine on "

Eren confused but willing to accept whatever explanation so he can fight Titans

He put on the belt and connected the cords as Pan rolled him up and he bounce around flipped and balanced his self perfectly

"Yes!" "I did it how did you know?!"

"I saw the hole in the back of belt "

She rolled Eren down he ran and hugged her

"thank you "

"Oh " she jumped then eventually hugged him back

He laughed "guess I'll go eat now and tell Armin the good news "

"I'll go with you I need to speak to my brother"

And they walked off in silence not knowing they were being seen

...

"Armin ! I did it" I yelled excitedly

As he and pan walk through the doors of their bunk

Eren smile faded when he saw Berlolt and Reiner sitting in Trunks bed

"Armin what's going on "

"Goten " Pan said as the black haired boy swung out his top bunk and jumped down to hug her

"Goten I "

"We'll talk later Pan " Pan look at the blonde and blacked haired boys and nodded her head while taking a sit on a bed she looked and saw Trunks on the same bed as them

"you all from Zhiganshina aren't you " Berlolt asked

"Yes why?" Armin asked

"then you know what they Titans can do why did you want to become a solider ?"

"Well I didn't see them up close but they ate my parents and because of the government and the ways they deal with conflict "

The two visitors seem unfazed but also understanding

"you girl why are you here "

" to fight... What about you where are you from "

Berlolt spoke again "Reiner and I come from a small village in the mountains of southeast wall Maria "

Trunks eyes widen " so that means"

"Yes it's a small town so the news were slow to reach us infact the titans reached us first "

"it was dawn" Reiner spoke "the Animals were unusually restless and we heard a noise we never head before it was like an loud axe chopping wood but as it got closer we realized it were foot steps large footsteps "

"And when I rush to open the window a huge head and eyes looked at me as if I were a piece of meat"

"Beyond that I don't really remember

"Panic terror horrified all around us "

"why are we discussing this now "Reiner said

"Sorry"

"What I'm trying to say you aren't like the others those who have no clue just how terrifying the Titans are " Berlolt said

"do you guys want to see the moon ?" Reiner asked

"The moon?" Goten trunks Armin Eren and Pan asked all together

...

The group of seven walked up the trail on the mountains that surrounded the training base they walked and talked as they climbed up to the top and watch the Moon shine on the lake and trees that night brother and sister made up it were a beautiful cite

...

the next day

Eren walked on to the field with a new belt and master the 3D gear everyone who have him an hard time were speechless

"see "

Eren rose his fist above his head

"I'll kill them "

He looked Mikasa in her eyes harshly as she stared with her mouth to the ground

"trunks Goten and Pan cheered from the crowd "

"he's looking at is to say I told you so "

" no he's happy we won't be separated now " she said in belief

...

Since we master the balancing of the 3D gear we now had to practice on trees

And that evening with the sun setting me and my friends were elastic in mid air in the sky


	5. Chapter 5

One year later

Goten had found a note under his pillow last week saying to me someone by the water tower a week from that day he had be wondering who could it be. A girl ?. He didn't know but he went anyway it were about a 10 minute walk when he reached there he saw someone a girl with black hair he had gotten excited then she turned around and he saw it was his sister he admittedly blushed and yelled

" pan what the fu..?"

"shhh Goten just calm down untill everyone gets here "

"everyone who is everyone ?"

"Goten?" Someone said as they walked up

"trunks ?"

"pan ?" Trunks said confused

"Pan!" Goten yelled

"shhh be quiet once everyone is here I'll explain "

"Oh no " we heard fourth person voice

"what the hell is this "Bra demanded

She looked at her brother distasteful

"I don't know ask Pan " Goten huffed out

"well I called you all here to today to know if you guys can fly ?"

"Fly no why can you ?" Goten ask

"No"

"Trunks " pan asked with a desperate voice

"No Pan"

She sighed "Bra ?"

Bra twisted her lips in distaste "oh now you want to talk "

"she hasn't she couldn't have if non of us could "Trunks said

"oh yeah whatever keeps you going right "

Bra walked away

And the three other people looked at each other and tackled her

"what do you know Bra ?!"

"hey ouch get off of me "

They got off of her and sat on the ground

Bra breath and looked around at them and her eyes landed on her brother her eyes watered as she stood up and ran and began hitting him over and over

"hey hey !" Goten and Pan went to grab her off of him

Trunks got up "Look Bra I'm sorry"

He looked her in her eyes the same color as his

"for everything I was bad big brother and I will never hit you again or let anybody or Titan hurt you "

He went to her and hugged her with her neck in his arms

Bra on the inside was broken but the outside kept it together and backed away from him

"I'll tell you want I learned "

"It was when Goten and potato girl where running I saw how for four hours straight before he had gotten tired I notice I could feel Goten not physically but mentally like a needle in a hay stack by time it was the fifth hour I were outside talking to Pan and then when I felt Goten he were smaller more like hay in an hay stack "

"So your saying you can tell when I was at my best and worst ?" Goten ask

"well kind of "

"What do you mean ?" asked Pan

"I did the same thing when we use the 3D gear on the trees I noticed how each of you where tired after 8 hours of non stop using it "

"So you can detect our stamina ?" Trunks asked

"We'll I think it's deeper than that I think that if you were anywhere on this world and you where at your best I could know where you are "

"well that's creepy "Goten said

"what about regular people?" pan asked

"now that's hard I've been only to trace six people here "

"Annie the two boys she hangs with Mikasa and Eren and once Ymir"

"So how does this helps us " Trunks ask

"it's simple "Pan said

"if we even one of us can have an ability like flying or knowing ones location then that means we have better chance at discovering exactly what we can do to defeat the Titans it gives us hope "

Everyone stared at Pan

"also I think you guys can do it too "

Bra stated

"Goten try to look for Pan "

"Uh she's right there "

"pan hide " Pan ran and was like an dart

"whoa sis"

"whoa Pan" Bra said

"hey Pan come back !" Trunks yelled

Pan stopped and ran back

"what happen !" She said

"your fast really fast !" Goten exclaimed

"what ?"

"Your faster then the 3D gear !" Bra said

"maybe we're all fast " trunks said

"let's race me Bra and Goten Pan you watch"

"1 2 3 Go "

And they flew to the other side of the base with Goten in lead

They ran back

"guys "Pan smiled "We have a better chance against them now "

"Yes !" Bra said and jumped in the air

"bra I felt you !" trunks yelled

" I felt your excited state right by me " trunks gasped

"I can feel you to Goten" he looks to Pan

"I can feel all of you "

He smiled

pan grab her hair and softly squeezed it

"Thank you for coming " Pan walked away

Then Bra then Trunks and Goten walked back to there bunk

" Trunks what does these mean ?"

Goten asked

He looked at his friend spiky hair and his lavender hair

"that maybe different isn't such a bad thing "

...

TWO YEAR AFTER ENLISTING

Appearances:

Goten; has Gohans body when he fought buu with his Gt hair cut and a king Vegeta mustash

Trunks:Future Trunks without hair cut

Bra:Bulmas figure eye color and hair color. Vegetas face features

Pan: Gt videl with her fathers eyes

All the AoT characters look older and mature

...

A group of people ran in the rain

"hurry up your shit " Shadis yelled

"Armin your titan food already "

Lead by a Man with side upward spikes. and a thick but clean beard around his held his back on his broad shoulders as his muscle burst through his green rain coat and he ran above the group with no of the class Son Goten

An inch behind him ran a man with shoulder length lavender hair and depth blue ocean rippling muscles were having a hard time as well staying in his coat,2nd of the class Trunks Vegeta

And a foot behind him ran a young women long black wet hair tone arms and legs arms swing with each foot she face strictly Pan 3rd of class

after her there where a deep blue haired girl with matching eyes running right on Pans tail chopping through the Vegeta fourth of class

The class dropped their coats and put on their 3D gear

And soared through the trees

"come on Armin let me help " Reiner said

"no I'll be no burden !" Armin yelled as he shot his gear to another tree

Shadis watched the trainees on his horse as they trained

/Reiner Braun he is very strong and great at working his 3D gear /

/"Armin Artlet. Though he lacks strength he shows great skills in critical thinking and his grades /

In the trees a blonde girl wiped through the forest and sliced the prop Titan's neck deep

/Annie leonhart is a great fighter yet a lone wolf /

By her stood a tall boy

/Bertolt Hoover he has the skills just lacks initiative /

/Jean Kristien is great at the gear but lacks the want to win and is very blunt /

Up ahead where a prop titan out in open

"I have to get that Titan " Jean guided his gear toward the titan when a cord flew by his face bringing a body infront of him

"thanks jean ! I knew if I followed you I'll find one "

/Connie springer is very good at sharp turns however is not sharp enough /

Connie was headed straight for the Titan

When a pony tail and but was all he saw in his face

Slice

"Whoo hoo" the girl fell while her cords caught on to a tree holding her

/Sasha Blause surprisingly has improved far more then the others which says a lot about the recruits this year /

Sasha's bounced back into action

At the very front of the class where six soldiers fighting for the same fake Titans

Two black haired girls fought for the next Prop Titan

The short haired slice the titan they were competing for

/Mikasa Arckman excels in everything very mysterious /

In the far left of Mikasa were a brown haired boy with green eyes slicing through fake titans beautifully

/Eren Jaegar is great when using the gear but in the class room he fails yet his determination is greater then any soldiers /

..."""""""..."""""""..."""""""..

The 104th trainees stood in an open dry field in a circle on a blistering hot day while commander Shadis stood in the core staring down the crowd.

"alright soldiers today you prove your self endurance , quick thinking skills , and stamina " he pauses

"you'll be fighting a real live breathing person" the crowd gasp as he went on

"that's right you want top ten of the class prove yourself. Today your fellow solider is your enemy "

"Winning today simply does not hand you a free ticket to top ten we will be judging you on everything and will consider your performance here on that day "

Jean gritted his teeth " I have to win" he thought

"now we will randomly pick random names to determine who will fight against who "

"awe" the girls complained

"Sorry girls if you have the disadvantage , but however.." He paused

Then parted his wrinkled mouth to scream "A Titan doesn't check for gender before it eats ! In a world where your the prey sex does not matter" the crowd grew quiet

"now first Sasha Blause and Mikasa Acrakman "

Sasha eyes widen as she got looks from the people around her

Thomas looked at her as if she were doom

"Sasha that's you he said "

She shrugged her shoulders pretending it didn't bug her

When Sasha reached the middle Mikasa was not there Sasha looked around the circle and saw the crowd parting and out came her opponent

Mikasa walked deadly and slowly toward Sasha and when she finally were in front of Sasha she stopped

Everyone watched in suspense

"hello Sasha "

Sasha gulped it were hot

"NOW FIGHT " the commander yelled

Mikasa rose her right hand back while balling it into a fist . Sasha rose her hands to block her face. Mikasa saw this and begin to punch Sasha on each of her sides like a sand bag Sasha jerked to the opposite side each time Mikasa hit her

"Shit she's winning already " the potato lover thought

"I just have to find and opening" Sasha's rose her head to look for a chance and wam Mikasa knocked Sasha on her back with blood spraying from her nostrils on to Mikasas face Mikasa walks back to the crowd giving Eren a death glare

"damn Eren what's wrong with her what you do ?" Goten asked

Eren stared at her softly yet confused " i don't know "

"Mikasa advances !"

"next to fight Eren and Marco "

Eren was shocked he didn't want to fight humans he wanted to fight Titans. He walked to the center where he met Marco. Marco smiled friendly at Eren.

"fight " Shadis yelled

Marco grabbed Eren's shirt making Eren trip and wobble forward as Marco his hand around punching Eren. Eren fell back on the ground while Marco crouched down hitting Erens chest as Eren tried to block , but Marco was too tall and built. Eren was losing marvelously.

"Eren " Mikasa yelled in a panic voice and started walking toward the fight she saw his bloody lip and her worries grew you could see it on her face

Eren head on the dirt with Marco over powering him turned to the right and saw everyone looking as if the fight was over everyone except one. Pan stood there with her hands behind her back holding her elbows head nodded downward ,eyebrows touching , eyes on me , and jaws tighten. Were she angry ? Disappointed ? No she was determine I'll win. I turn my head and look at Marco I see his fist hitting me repeatedly I also see his torso is unguarded

I know what to do I rise my leg and bend my knee up to have an unfriendly meeting with his stomach

Marco coughed and fell weak on top of Eren I through him off of me and wrapped my elbow around his neck

"stop !" Shadis yelled

"Eren wins "

Eren stood up in the mist of the heat and make eye contact with Pan she had a side ways smirk and Eren's mouth held a small smile as he walked back to the crowd were Armin was

" Next " Shadis yelled "Jean and Goten "

Goten walk through the crowds muscles bursting through his shirt his hair slightly damp from the scorching day as he walk he saw Mikasa and stopped by her

"wish me luck "

Mikasa rose her face from the red scarf around her neck and face

"you'll win" was all she said

Goten looked at her and brought his hands to her face and lowered the scarf from around her mouth and kept walking

"Shit I have to fight against him Jean thought " and looked at the son of Captain Gohan

The whole crowd was silently. The kids of captains excelled in everything looks training but no one Ever saw them fight

Jean stood across from Goten with an angry face looking at the spikes haired man "bastard" he thought "tall and huge " and in that thought Jean eyes widen " like a like a Titan" he looked back at Shadis who sunken eyes were on him "this is my chance to show no fear. I'll be in the military police !"

Jean charge toward Goten closing the few feet that separated them and threw his fist towards Goten sides

But before any contact was made Goten grabbed jean wrist then the other and twisted them while throwing jean to the ground

Jean Laid in pain

"Goten wins "

Goten smiled then extended his hand to help Jean up

Jean didn't want to take it but he needed help

"next Pan vs Armin"

Pan jogged to the center

In the crowd Eren smile and looked at Armin "good luck "

"Jeez why do I have to go against her"

Eren chuckled as his best friend walked forward

Eren saw Trunks and yelled for him and Goten to come over by him

"Trunks ! Goten !"

"Hey Eren poor Armin yeah ?" Trunks said

Eren smiled " yeah Pan does have a intimidating air about her "

Goten chuckle " yeah she looks and acts just like mom use to " Goten chuckles stop once he felt a certain pain on his heart

"fight !" Shadis yelled

Armin gulped and got ready as Pan did Pan

She stared at the nervous blonde boy and smile

"Calm down Armin " he relax a bit but as soon as he did Pan slammed him to the ground and held him them unwilling to let him get up untill she was announced the winner

"her fighting technique !" Eren exclaimed " it's over whelming for her opponent where she learned it ?"

" she's fighting off of instinct and the fights my dad use to make us have against each other " Goten said

"She's using my moves out there"

"wow so captain Gohan actually tried to teach you and Pan moves ?" Trunks asked

Goten shook his head no

" he just told us to fight on our own and watched us very closely , and strangely I loved those fights "

They stared at Pan while lost in their own thoughts

"Pan wins !"

Bra were in the crowd talking to her friends Thomas Mina and Krista

"Guys I don't want to fight I hope the commander skips me " Krista said

"don't worry you'll be fine " Thomas said

"Yeah don't worry just relax right Mina"

Mina look to the side worried " I don't know guys what if I have go against some one like him"

Mina pointed to the buff lavender hair man

"Yikes " Krista said

Bra eyebrows furrowed as she walked forward with her hands on her hips " don't be scared of him if anything you should worry about Mikasa Pan Goten and Annie " in Bra mind she knew her and Trunks never actually fought before

Bra felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw Thomas "relax Bra Vegeta " she smiled

"Okay Thomas Wagner "

"next Annie and Thomas "

Bra and Thomas looked at each other in shock and watch as the expressionless girl slowly and deadly walk to the center

"guess I should be worried"

He said as he back away and jogged to the center of the battle field

Thomas ran to Annie and waited for the signal to go

Bra ran to the front of the circular crowd and cheered for her friend

"yeah ! Go Thomas ! Whoo hoo !"

"fight !"

Thomas swung at Annie and in a second was on the floor with his head between his legs and was watching the slim blonde walk away

"Annie wins !"

Bra stood there with her mouth to the floor

As Annie walk by her

Bra ran to the field and helped Thomas get out if the pretzel

She looked down on him as he looked up at her blocking the sun from his face

He smiled " help "

"Oh Thomas " she rolled her eyes and laughed at him

"well I'm glad your here " Shadis walked up to them

"why " the bluenette asked

" because NEXT BRA AND MINA" he yelled loudly in her ear Bra helped Thomas to the sides then walked back to the ring where Mina was

The pigtail head girl showed no nervousness in fighting her friend

"FIGHT !" Shadis yelled

Bra ran to Mina grabbed her neck and slammed both of them down with Mina taking the fall

"Bra advances "

You could see the stars around Mina's head

As Bra helped her up

"sorry " Bra said as Mina was singing clearly out of it

Shadis was getting up set with the fast fights so he scanned the crowd for a good match

"next Bertolt and Reiner "

Everyone heads turned to the too good friends with their arms cross watching the fights

The both walk toward the righting

Bertolt sweat was thick on his face

The two faced each other

"FIGHT!" Shadis yelled

It was completely still

Then

Reiner grab Bertolt's neck bringing his face into Reiner's stumbled back but that didn't stop him he swung his long arm around to the side of Reiner's face slapping brushed it off and brought his shoulder full on into Bertolt's chest. Bertolt kicked Reiner in the shin before he fell on his back and Reiner fell on his knees

"Reiner wins !"

Both boys rested a little then got up and walked back into the crowd

"next Trunks vs Connie "

"what !" Connie yelled as beads of sweat grew on his forehead

Trunks patted him on the back which made Connie's whole body go forward

"don't worried about it !" Trunks said as he walked toward

Connie watched the giant man and mentally compare his 5'4 height to Trunks 6'2.

Connie began to walk forward

"fight !"

A few moments later

Connie body was being flung to the crowd Pan caught him before he hit the ground

"Winner Trunks"

"last for round one Krista and Ymir "

Krista was nervous to go against the bigger girl but they had grew close over the years they spent training to become soldiers

Krista met the solemn faces girl in the middle

"hey " Krista said with a smile

"I don't want to fight so take it easy on me "

"fight !"

Ymir grab the smaller girl by her beck and pretended to choke her while swinging her body to make it look like jurist were struggling

"stop! Stop ! Don't kill her Ymir wins "

Ymir through Krista down

" I forfeit " Ymir said as Krista looked up at her

...

"Okay all of those who advance step forward"

"Mikasa Eren Goten Pan Annie Trunks Bra and Renier all step foward "

"You will fight a randomly selected person and the winner's advances to the semi final round "

"first Bra and Annie "

Bra gulped the blonde girl was intimidating

They met each other in the ring wind blowing hot sandy dust around them

"fight !"

Annie rose her leg and swung it low to kick Bra off of her feet

Bra got up quickly with a scream and grabbed Annie's neck and through her body on the ground

Annie got up and swung her fist around right into Bras face

Bra brought up her leg and kicked annie on the side of the face

Knocking the blonde to the side

Bra then grabbed Annie by the sides of her head and Annie did the sane to Bra they had and all out tug or war

Bra had an angry expression while Annie almost smiled and brought her knees leg the foot to Bras chin Bra head through back then her body hit the floor Annie began to walk away like before but Bra got back on her feet and grabbed Annie got her arm and twisted it behind her back with Bra behind her in Annie's ear

"for Thomas " Bra threw Annie face forward in the ground

Bra then walked away from the fight pissed because how strong that Annie girl was

Annie laying on the floor sat up and swung her leg making Bra fall backwards

"Annie advances" Shadis yelled

"next Goten vs Mikasa "

Goten heart started walk to the sandy ring once again

Mikasa walk through the crowd unfaze by the fact who here opponent was

They met a few feet apart starting each other in the eyes

"Fight !" Shadis yelled

We walk closer to each other we were just a few inches apart

And she rose her leg to the side trying to kick his side but he caught her leg by her inner thigh

She gasps and tried to slap him but he caught her hand and pushed her off of him and turned her around with her back to him

She Brushed him off as she turned around

"you shouldn't play with a wolf "

She said as she launched tons of punches at him after a while she got tired

"yeah but a wolf shouldn't tempt a bear " Goten said as he held both of her hands

She struggled against him and he let her go and she turned around

"stop playing with me and fight me "

Goten looked her in her eyes and seen she was serious

He swung his fist at her and duck and punched him on his rock hard stomach and she shook her hand in pain

"damn it " she shouted

"are you hurt ?" Shadis ask

She looked at Shadis then her hand and tried to move her fingers it felt like her bones where grinding together

And nodded her head in her scarf

"Goten wins by injury "

Mikasa walked away with her head in her scarf

As Goten watched her with worry in his eyes

"next Eren vs Pan "

Eren gulped but strolled to the center of the hundreds of people

The hot sun made his brown hair dirty with sweat

He watched as the long haired women walk toward him her face where serious but you couldn't help but admire the softness to it and the way her long dark locks swayed the opposite way of her overly large hips bursting through our uniform tan spandex pants as she walked.

Eren was in daze before he know Pan was saying his name

"Eren "

Eren shook out of his thoughts

"Huh?"

"it's time " she smiled at my silliness

Eren looked everyone even the commander was waiting at them he must of said start when I were in a daze

Pan through her body weight on Erens shoulder pinning Eren to the ground

Eren gasp at the pain and the closeness

Pan flipped him over and sat on top of him and slapped him one his right cheek and smiled

Eren look at her taunting smile and said

"what"

Slap she slapped him on his left cheek and her laughter rung in the air into Eren's ear

While Eren's face completely to the left and Pan laughed he thought with a smile

"She may be strong but I'm not going down without a fight "

Eren grabbed her waist with one hand and wrap the other around her back pinning her to the ground her shocked expression was priceless

"Jeez Eren your strong "

She said then kicked his leg and sprung up bend down and got into fighting stance

Eren got up and stood determine

"Sorry Eren " Pan thought

And she ran and rose her leg almost touching her fore head about to bring it down on Eren but instead of him dropping he raises is arm blocking it and through her she flips with her head to the earth while her legs slice through the air

She lands on her feet

She stood there looking at Eren

"he's he's no regular human " she thought

She sighed

"It's time to end this "

She ran toward Eren grabbing his shoulder and his legs rose him high in the air and brought him back as gently as she could to her knee and help him there

"Pan wins !"

Pan helped Eren up he looked confused

"sorry Eren " she blushed

"No no that was amazing maybe you can teach me how to fight like that today "

She nodded "okay

"next Trunks vs Reiner "

They walked to wench other from opposite sides of the circle in silence when they finally reached each other

Trunks studied his opponent

"fight "

Trunks swung his fist into Reiner's jaw

Reiner stumbled backwards then looked up and swung at Trunks in the chest

Which hurted Trunks he winced but got back on track

But the blonde boy was strong

He began to punch Trunks over and over untill trunks was on the ground

Trunks thought of how much he's been knocked down in these past years and each punch from Reiner just reminded him how much he hated the Titans

Trunks could feel his heart racing sweat pouring breathing deepen he had something within something wanting to get out of his heart and esophagus so he ripped apart his lips and a scream came out as he sprung up and wind blew Renier away 16 feet

Everyone eyes winced in amazement at the Purple haired boy

Pan Goten and Bra where watching

Shadis was not sure what was happening but he had to stop this he didn't want to provoke with the kids of strange captains

"stop ! "

Trunks began to calm down and the wind stopped

"That's enough you can all relax now and think about tomorrow your graduation "

And with that he walked away

Pan ran to Trunks as did Goten and Bra

"trunks !" Pan yelled

"What happen "

He looked up still breathing heavy

"Anger I was angry "

"Where did that wind come from ?"Goten asked

"I don't know " trunks said

And notice Armin Eren Krista Annie Renier and Bertolt was now surrounding them

"we will talk tomorrow "

Bra watched her brother walk away in deep thought

As did every body eles

Later that evening

Everyone chatted in the dine in room excited about tomorrow choosing where they would go

"yeah me Armin Mikasa Trunks and Goten are joining the Survey corps "

As Eren chatted with his friends

He could he a huge egoistic voice laughing and talking

"Yes Marco the military police here I come " Jean said

"where is Trunks anyway " Krista asked

" I feel sorry for the fools who join anywhere eles ha ha ha Marco my boy tell me are you just wanting to go to the military police to live safe ?"

"he's he's " Eren tried to find his words but were to busy hearing that loud mouth Jean

" those idiots will die "Jean said

That was the last straw

"Jean shut your fucking mouth "

"you fucking coward " Eren through his tray

And got up Jean got up to

"Mind your fucking business Titan food"

"Hey stop " Mikasa said

And grab Erens hand this pissed Jean off he grabbed Erens shirt

As Eren was shocked then looked around saw everyone looking so he punched Jean in the face

"Why don't you handle this in the circle " a unfamiliar girl voice said

Everyone look at where the voice came from

"Annie ?" Eren said

"You know what Eren I don't care about this simpleton " Annie pointed to Jean

"But don't put someone down for wanting to join the military police "

"Annie that's where your going ?" Mikasa asked

She ignored the girl

"you are such a bitch Annie " Eren said

"Those are fighting words Eren " she brought her fist by her face

The door creaked and in came Trunks Pan and Bra

Bra eyes squinted as she walked infront of Eren

"why don't you fight me "

" I already did " Annie said and she look past Bra to Eren

Then she turn to Trunks

"why do you think only the top ten is allowed in the military police hmm?"

"the people who are the best at killings titans are the ones who don't have to fight them"

Everyone processed this information

"To protect the government the king not the people so tell me now where will you join " Annie asked Trunks as she walked away

Everyone scattered after that

Walking around outside nervous about tomorrow

Eren and Pan walked around the base talking

"You will be in the top ten for sure Pan"

"you to Eren but even if you aren't you still can go to the survey corps " she said

"What about you where will you go ?"

Her face harden "both of my parents did survey corps fighting for a change , but the garrison are just as important now "

"Well I hope where ever path we choose we would meet again "

"Eren your making me sad" Pan said

"I planned on not making any friends her but I did I met you and you inspired me "

Eren grabbed Pan's hand

She looked up at him and saw the moon shining on his cheek bones

She lowered her eyes and he hugged her while her face fell in his chest and she could feel his heart on her cheek

Why do I feel in sync with this beathing she thought

He looked down at her and brought her face to his lips

(Some where else on the base )

"Thomas Wagner I can't believe we made it " Bra smiled while looking up

"Well we did " he smiled

"where to after this ?" Thomas asked

"I'm going for the garrison " Bra said

"you ?" She asked

"the survey corps I decided I want to see the outside world "

Bra worried but didn't show it

"Thomas you are my best friend thank you for everything "

"no problem !" And he smiled bright with shine in his eyes mouths to his ears

And Bra couldn't help but feel the joy he held

Thomas and Bra heard giggles and saw Krista and Sasha walking near

"Krista ! Potato girl !" Thomas waved his hand

"hey stop calling me that !"

Krista Bra and Thomas laughed at the girl

(By the water tower )

Stood Mikasa with Goten arguing m

"just let me see it "

" no you broke it " she said

Goten laughed "No you did "

She walked away not finding anything funny

"I'm trying to help !" He yelled upset

She paused and turned around

" I don't need your help"

Goten couldn't take it anymore he reached and grabbed her and pinned her to the water towers

"Hey !" She said uncomfortable with his closeness

He grab her hurt hand

And put it on his left while he raised his right and it began to glow

Bright blue

He put it on her hands and the bones started to un sprain them selfs

Mikasa watched the pretty light in awe

After she could flex her hand again Goten walked angrily away

...

Trunks woke up to his father standing above his bed short in height upward hair broad shoulders in all

He woke up baffled then he saw his sister , Pan, Goten and Gohan

He looked at his father

"what's going on ?"

"get dress get your things ill explain later "

Then Vegeta walked out so did Bra and the others

Trunks looked around and didn't see Armin and Eren

He got dress

He was surprise to see a horse and carriage waiting he got in and the last person he saw was Annie starting at him

He got into the carriage sitting cramped next to Pan who was by Goten who was by Bra who was by the window

Across from us sat captain Gohan

He stared at us

"Ready!"he yelled

I looked at him the resemblance to Goten was unreal

He got out the carriage and spoke

"I'll follow you in the air " he said as closed the door and the carriage took off

I got up and sat where Gohan had

"what's going on ?" Bra asked

"are we not graduating ?" She said sadly

I look at her "Are you still mad at me ?"

"Being mad is not what I am at you I'm hurt at you " she said as she turned her head to the window

The buildings and blue sky passing in her eyes

"If that makes any sense " she whispered

"he came back for us Pan " Goten said

"of course he did he just had to work harder these past years"

"he would never leave me " she whispered

"Why would they take us away on our graduation day ?" Bra continued to ask

Later on that day

The carriage stopped end our body's jerked as we woke up

"it'll take us another 6 hours so you guys are going to stay at a inn you'll have 7 seven hours to rest then we'll be back at it

We got out the carriage still not sure what was going on but we all felt the emptiness of not being able to be with the 104 trainees right now

...(back at the base )...

"Now some of you know that some people are missing for reasons in known but they were all top ten of the class so you four who names I called at the end barley made it "

"top of class Mikasa 2nd Reiner 3rd Bertolt 4th Annie 5th Eren 6th Jean 7th Marco 8th Connie 9th Sasha 10th Krista "

"you will make your decision in two days on where you will go for tomorrow you will reload the cannons for the garrison ,and wash the horses for the survey corps "

Everyone didn't celebrate but Marco and Jean they had gotten what they wanted

...(the next day )...

Eren woke excited feeling great to be done and ready for action. He wonder what had happen to Trunks Goten and mostly Pan he heard they fathers had took them away , but why now he didn't know

A solider under Shadis comandcame to his bunk and handed him a card the solder said the letter on the card is what group you will be in find other people with the same letter

I had an A so did Sasha Connie Samuel Mina and Thomas

We had to clean and reload the cannons with the Garrisons

We walked around the wall chatting and laughing

"pssss guys look "

Every one turn to look

"I have meat " Sasha smiled creepily

"Sasha did you steal that !" Mina asked

She nodded " I couldn't resist I'll share with you guys we can eat it with bread "

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy as she put it in a box

"save me some ! " Mina yelled

"me too save my meat !" Connie shouted

Everyone laughed together as Eren thought

The 104th trainees will make a difference and I'll will defeat all Titans

Then a green yellowish lighten flash appeared and behind Eren was the fleshy colossal Titan was there

He gasps as wind and steam blew him and everyone eles off the wall

"there's a hole in the wall !" Thomas screamed

Sasha ran and threw on of her cords in the falling Samuel legs

"Samuel be steal okay !" She yelled

Eren looked at his comrades the hole then the Titan

"this is our chance " he ran up the wall

"don't let it get away !"

He ran to the too face to face with the giant

"hey there it's been five years " Eren ran and jumped of the 50 m wall into the air above the huge ugly Titan


End file.
